


nine drabble i guess

by buckytrashandkylotrash



Category: I Am Number Four, Lorien Legacies
Genre: F/M, and punches mogs in the face, fuckin nerd, homeless Reader, i forgot about sarah im so sorry, i just need it out of my notes, i know its shit but i will always try to continue things if u like them, i wrote this so long ago, nine is a show off, reader is a marvel fan, she nicknames hot guys, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytrashandkylotrash/pseuds/buckytrashandkylotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you meet nine blahblahblah. this sucks. i will update if someone would like ig. i would like criticism but i know it's horrid. ok summary.... um the whole series + you. well it stops before they go get fives chest so.. u can pretend he isn't a lil bitch :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nine drabble i guess

**Author's Note:**

> idk how many times I need to say this BUT THIS STORY IS HORRIBLE!!! i know!!! i suck!!! it's just a daydream i've had?? like pls don't say it sucks i know it does ugggh

You sat on a bench and watched all the hot runners go by. Ah yes, leisure at it's finest. You're having a great time, until a weird guy sits next to you. Normally, you wouldn't care, but... he gave off a bad vibe. In the corner of your eye, you see a guy jogging. Completely normal, besides the scars on his ankle. You've seen him before, and nicknamed him 'The winter soldier' because, damn, he looked like it. He had the hair, and the fitness.

The guy checks his phone and smirks. You mentally sigh, it's probably a girlfriend. You realize it's gotten kind of late, and you are alone with the hot jogger, and this pasty fucker. You start to get nervous, he was creeping you out. Then, you saw him pull out a gun. Before you could stop yourself, you jumped and punched him in the face. The adrenaline faded fast, and you cradled your hand. The gun guy seemed to have passed out. Hot jogger came over. "Woah, chick, what the fuck?" You run your fingers through your hair and mutter, "The weirdo had a gun! I just-" He laughed. You look around, is this some kind of joke? 

"What?!" You shrieked. The hot guy picked up the gun, and shot the other guy. He fucking disentigrated. The hot guy looks at me and says, "Shit. Come with me." Your eyes widen, "Um, no thanks, you just killed someone?" He rolls his eyes, "That's called an alien, sweetie. Now c'mon." You grumble and follow him. He hides the gun in his shirt, trying to be friendly.

You make it to a building and he presses the button for floor 100. "Damn," You mutter, 100 floors?! You get to the top, and you meet a guy in a suit, with a beard. "Stanley, who is this?" Hot guys name is Stanley? You wave at the new fellow, "Hey." He looks back and forth at you and Stanley. Then he pulls you both inside.

"Wait, so that alien guy is a Mogodorian?" Sandor nods. You close your eyes and sigh, "You guys are aliens too?" Stanley replies, "Yeah, but we're the good guys!" You roll your eyes, "Kay, Stan."He looks remotely unnerved, and shakes his head. "Call me Nine." You scoff, "What's that supposed to mean?" Sandor explains that the Garde that came to Earth have numbers, 1-9. "Alright, I think I've got most of it, but what are the scars?" The cêpan closes his eyes, "A new scar appears... whenever a member of the Garde have died." You gasp. "Oh my god, did you know them?" They both kinda shake their heads. 

It was getting late, and you made Nine show you telekinesis tricks. He got a staff/joust from Sandor, and showed that off, too. You looked at the clock, "Damn. It's 11." Nines eyes widen, "Should you be home?" You laugh coldy, "You didn't realize? Man, I'm homeless." Nine looks confused, "What? But you're so...." You roll your eyes, "What? Clean?" He replies, "Pretty." You double-take, "Huh? Homeless people can be pretty? Wait, did you just say I'm pretty?" You both just kind of stared at each other til Sandor walked in. "Eh, look at the time. Do you wanna stay the night.... Oh. I don't know your name." You spin around and look at him, "Oh, it's Y/N. Hi. Yes."

You stayed with Nine and Sandor for a long time. You started to develop a crush on Nine, though. Even so, you cheered him on from the sidelines when he went out with Maddy.

Nine came home, red faced and out of breath. You ran towards him,"Nine? Are you okay?" He nods and goes to talk to Sandor. He leaves quickly, and says he'll be back tomorrow. But, he's not. You and Sandor bonded by worrying about Nine. 

A few weeks later, you think, Sandor plans to go to Ohio. He instructs for you to stay here, and keep the place nice. You hug him, and don't realize that's the last time you'll ever see him.

About a year later, you hear the elevator open. You run out, expecting Mogs. What came out though, was Nine, and some strangers. You drop the blaster and whisper, "Nine?" He smirks and laughs, "Babe! I'm home!" You run and hug him, laughing like crazy. "Where have you been? Where's Sandor? Who is this?" At the last question, you were staring at a guy. Nine puts his arm around you and smiles, "That's John. He's number four. This is BK!" He points at a beagle you just noticed. You gasp and bend down, "Aww look at you, cute lil baby." John laughs and asks, "Nine, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend." You flushed, "Eh? We aren't...I'm not. I'm Y/N, by the way. Nice to meet you." You stand back up, and scratch the back of your neck.

You usher everyone in, "Are you guys hungry? God, I haven't gone shopping in forever." Everyone starts to quiet down, and John started to ask some questions. "So, who exactly are you?" You explained everything as best you could.

Soon enough, the penthouse was full. Seven, well Marina, Eight, Six, and a girl named Ella all joined up here. Soon enough, so was Five, Sam Goode, and Malcolm Goode. You cleaned a lot while Nine was gone, and had to help him find his old stuff. He continued showing off his new legacies to you. 

"Eh? Nine?" Currently, it was around 4pm and Nine was MIA. You hadn't heard the elevator, so he had to be here somewhere. You heard Nine yell out, "BOMBS AWAY!" Nine fell from the ceiling, 2 inches in front of you. You shriek. He stands up and starts laughing. You punch him in the chest, "I hate you so much, Nine!" He wraps his arm around you. "Pshh, sure." You laugh a bit and realize Nine had changed a lot. He was always kinda rough around the edges, but after a year with Mogs..... He almost seemed blood thirsty. Then again, Nine couldn't really frighten you, you knew him too well.

"Y/N. Hello? Y/N....!" You realize Nine's talking to you. "Hm? Sorry." He just rolls his eyes and flies up to the ceiling. "Anti-gravity, baby." You snort, "Really? I couldn't tell." 

One night, you think you hear someone yell. It could've been a dream, but it sounded like Nine! You shot up, and stumble out of your room. The room next to yours is Nines, and you go check on him. You knock a few times and whisper, "Nine? You okay?" The door opens, and Nine looks around, "Yeah.... Uh can you come in?" You nod and he moves so you can come in.

He sits on his bed and mumbles, "Uh, did you hear me? Sorry, I-" You sit next to him and hug him. "Nine, it's fine. I'm just glad you're not hurt." He slowly leans into your touch. "Was it a nightmare?" He breathes in shakily, "Setrakús Ra. The lead Mog guy." You lean your head against him. "Hey, you're okay. I've got you."

After awhile of sitting like that, you start to doze off. ".. Huh? Oh, Nine, do you wanna go to sleep? I can stay if you'd like." He nods, and you crawl in bed with him. Too tired to realize you're literally sleeping with your crush, you fall asleep quickly.


End file.
